The war that never Dies
by Hells-Angel5
Summary: 5 years after the war the gundam pilots are called back for a mission?? but how the war is over or is it and how come heero seems to know alot about this? and who is this mysterious new girl? This is how I think gundam wing should end
1. Default Chapter

The war that never dies...  
  
It was 5 years after the war and the gundam pilots had familys of there own.....  
  
Duo woke up at 4:00 am to his laptop beeping...  
  
Duo: What the fuck! why the hell is this thing going off the wars been over for 5 years now!  
  
Hilde: Duo watch your langue around our daughter!  
  
Duo: this says that the scientist want all five of us gundam pilots on L1 as soon as possible. but it doesnt say why...  
  
3 hours later  
  
Hilde: are you sure duet isnt going to be in your way if you take her with you?  
  
duo: dont worry everthing will be fine...I'll take her to some zoos and musemus or something like that for fun  
  
Hilde: just promis me you wont take her to the place were she lies to rest.  
  
Duo: I...  
  
Duet: I'm packed!  
  
Duo: well we better get going then.  
  
6 hours later  
  
Duet: Daddy I'm hungry.  
  
Duo: how about a burger and fries?  
  
Duet: sounds good to me.  
  
Duo: *Turns around and sees someone formiler but it doesnt look like shes there* Ri...  
  
Girl:*in a far away voice* Duo....Come to me....I need your strength....  
  
Duo: I...  
  
Girl:*said again in a far away voice only deperate this time* behind you...look...get her away quickly!  
  
Duo:*turns around and sees a oz soldier* duet come on we goto go now.*looks at were the girl was* no one there...but how?  
  
Duet: what about no one there?  
  
Duo: nevermind  
  
30 mins. later  
  
Heero:what took you so long? but then again you were never on time for anything.  
  
Duo: I saw an oz soldier.  
  
Quatre: you what?!?!?!?!?  
  
Trowa: how could you the war is over.  
  
Wufei: impossible!  
  
Dr.j: No its not it seems that the war never officaly ended it just took on a period of tranquility.  
  
Heero: What?!?  
  
Duo:Oh no this is not the time for something like this to happen!  
  
Quatre: Duos right we have familys now and none of our familys will be safe from it this time they took off five years who knows what they have up there sleves!!!  
  
Dr.J: your right but for tonight I dont want you to think about that, take off and spend some time with your girls.  
  
At a nerby museum  
  
Duo: this is bad really bad I mean we dont even have our gundams anymore and they probably already have a army!!  
  
Quatre: your right.  
  
Trowa: does anybody know where we are?  
  
Heero:we've been here before I know we have.  
  
Duo: uhhh where are the girls?!?!?!?  
  
All: *start running down the hall*  
  
*In a room at the end of the hall*  
  
Duet: look at her shes so pretty  
  
Rain: Your right she is  
  
*the gundam pilots enter the room*  
  
Heero: what do you girls think your doing just running of like that?!?  
  
Duo: Heero look. *nods toward a glass coffin*  
  
Heero: Rini....  
  
Duo: come on girls we're leaving  
  
All: *sarts to leave*  
  
All the sudden all the doors slam shut and the pilots and their daughters are locked in then glass shatters  
  
Erika: going somewhere?  
  
All: *turns around*  
  
Duo: it cant be your...  
  
Heero: Dead...  
  
Rini: Heero you of all people should have known that I wasn't dead after all you were the one who checked for my pualse.  
  
Heero: I....I knew you weren't dead just asleep but I thought it best if oz thought your were dead thats why the war ended in the first place they could finally stop looking for you and then they didnt wnat you and we could all rest but now the wars starting again  
  
Rini: I know and thats why I have awakened to help you fight you need to rebuild the gundams and get some more weapons you know guns and stuff.  
  
Rain: my daddy has a gun it says forever with you in japanes on it!  
  
Heero: Rain I told you not to mention that.  
  
Duo: you still have that gun?  
  
Heero: yes.  
  
Rini: We must get out of here quick there coming for me..... 


	2. With Truth comes Death

Shots came through meatel doors as the pilots and evryone else escaped by a trap door that leads to the basement of the museum.  
  
Duo: where the hell are we?!?  
  
Rini: In the basement if we continue this way theres a tunnel that leads to Dr.j's lab  
  
Heero: when did they put a tunnel in to dr.J's lab???  
  
Rini: They didn't I did  
  
Duo: all by your self!  
  
Rini: yeah whats the big deal?  
  
Duo: nothing  
  
20 mins later they were all standing in doctor J's lab  
  
Dr.J: I see you all completed your first mission.  
  
Duo: what do you mean?  
  
Heero: We went to the museum to retrive Rini before OZ got to her.  
  
Quatre: You mean you chose this museum so that you could complete a mission!  
  
Heero: So that we could complete a mission.  
  
Dr.j: You see Rini is the real key to ending the war not relena Rini has the power to end the war with one blow but in order for her to do this she needs you the gundams and the source of her powers.  
  
Wufei: whats the source of her powers?  
  
Rini: That I should explain but you may not like what your about to hear, you your daugters aren't exactly human there more like creations and you and your wives are there parents I guess you could say I am When I di...was asleep I use my final powers to creat four baby girls each one holding some source of my power they include the sword which can cut anything and turn into everthing duet holds this power source, Rain holds my pysic powers, Alletta holds the gift of knowleadge which means she can look at people and know there past, preasent, and future, and finaly theres Elizabeth she knows where the sixth gundam is my gundam. But in order for me to get these powers back the girls will have to die...so I want you to take a week and spend it with them cause its last time you'll ever see them. oh and dont be supriesed if they go from 8 to 15 in a hurry its suppose to happen.*turns and starts to walk away*  
  
Duo: You can't do this I wont let you take duet away from me!!!  
  
Rini: You can not change what has already begun...  
  
Quatre: What about after there dead!!! What do we tell our wives!!!  
  
Heero: Nothing they wont even remeber ever having kids...or being maried were going back in time cant you feel it the changing of the past, present and future has begun and in a week we have to start preparing*that said he turns around and begans to walk away to build his gundam*  
  
Duo:How can you be like this knowing your daughter is going to die!!! in a week no less!!  
  
Heero: I can be like this cause I've always known that she wasn't my daugter but like a smaller version of someone I lost along time ago.  
  
Rain: Hi daddy what are you doing?  
  
Heero: I'm going to rebi\uild my gundam and with your help we should have it down in six hours what do ya say?  
  
Rain: Lets get to it!  
  
All the gundam pilots went there seperate ways untill the last day they would spend with there daugters rini had asked the stay in the lab. Duo spent the day playing video games and pranks on wufei with his now 14 year old daughter, Heero going over his list of weapons and finishing the final touches on the new improved wing zero system with rain, 16. Quatre and Alletta,13 drank tea and talked about various contrys that they might have visted to geather, as for trowa and Elizabeth they cleard out half the living room and trow taught her some of his old circus moves. then the hor finaly came when Rini called everone into the living room there each girl lined up next to there father andwould give back the gift that sustained their life. starting with duet and ending with Elizabeth. as each girl gave back their gift there bodys feel limp and were placed in a coffin to be buried later that night...the boys were given an extra day to greive. 


End file.
